


The Forces of Nature

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I would move heaven and earth for this fire, for this ocean of fire for you...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forces of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Forces of Nature’ lyrics by Backstreet Boys. Set post-series. I own nothing.

* * *

  
“Zuko? Do you have a moment?”

Zuko tried his best not to look put out by the interruption as he sat opposite him but Iroh knowingly smiled nevertheless. In front of his nephew, Iroh pulled out a piece of parchment though instead of unfolding it, he moved his hand above it and set one side on fire. Zuko raised an eyebrow but Iroh placed the burning parchment in the bowl on the table between them.

“If a fire is out of control, nothing can stop it.”

Iroh added a drop of water to the bowl and watched it disappear amidst the flames. Zuko watched his uncle carefully.

“Likewise, if there is too much water...”

He tipped the cup toward, drowning the fire inside and leaving a burnt parchment floating on the surface of the water.

“There’s a balance, no?”

Zuko nodded. “That’s why all four elements need to work together – for stability.”

“Harmony is important. If an element gets out of control though, sometimes the solution is just a single element.”

His nephew frowned. “So are you saying that I’m getting out of control? Or that someone else is?”

Iroh shook his head. “Zuko, not everything is either/or. I am trying to explain that sometimes, for things to be balanced, only two elements are needed. Once you understood the fire, you became a better bender – a worthy leader. But you are still learning – always will be.”

He poured the water from the bowl back into the cup. “If there is a greater fire within you, there is a cause and a solution.”

“But more fire is greater strength.”

Iroh put the bowl and cup aside and leant across the table. “I did not say that you need to extinguish it, but control it. Or find someone who can.”

Zuko frowned again and tilted his head. He opened his mouth to question but Iroh held up a hand.

“The one who is the cause is also the solution.”

“The one?”

Iroh leaned back and smiled. Seeing that he would get nothing else, Zuko left with only a slight muttering to himself. Iroh shook his head; his nephew would figure it out.

_Opposites attract, chemicals react, when I look at you_   
_Deserts need the rain, fires feed the flame_   
_We can’t deny what’s true_


End file.
